Through Dragon's Eyes & a Butterfly's Heart
by xWhiteButterfly13x
Summary: CLOSED!
1. Cãlãtoria

Part 1; The Journey

The voices floated from upstairs and pushed their way through the door, the loud and cold one of his father, and the stern and shrill one of his mother. They were at it again, that was the fifth round in the past three days. _Dad's been having problems at work again_,he thought to himself.

The fifteen-year-old boy slowly climbed the spiral staircase to the tower of his bedchamber. As he approached the top landing, a gust of wind hit him, causing his hair to blow in his face. He found a seat by the open window and heaved a sigh. He brushed a lock of his platinum blonde hair out of his face and turned to look out over the more; his cold grey iced eyes searched the grounds intently.

It was summer, a hot and tiring season. While most families were out and having fun, his was sitting at home in their Manor, fighting or ignoring each other. He gazed at the road as the sound of insects filled the background. He watched and waited for something new to come. As his gaze became glazed over, a small sign of movement could be seen, snapping him out of his trance. He watched as an enormous black carriage crossed the front road by his house. The gravel beneath the horse's feet flew at a mighty pace, as it seemed to rush by his home. He could see a human being sitting in the back, someone with silver hair. Just some old hag, he thought as he watched them drive away.

The young boy sighed and rested his face on the cool metal framing of the window. He heard his father's harsh voice calling him from the sitting room. He pulled himself away from his moment of peace to enter a world of disaster. For Draco Malfoy, the last two weeks of summer could not go by quick enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I boarded the carriage, and took one last glance at my home. The snow was just now melting, as it was the end of summer. The massive black stone rose high above my head, casting its long shadow upon me. The horses ahead of me pawed the ground out of anxiety, they were ready to make leave. I turned to my family and bid a due before sliding into the seat of the carriage. I was to make way to my cousin's house, far from my home. The summer days were growing longer as fall approached, meaning it was time for school. I stepped onto the snow that crunched beneath my feet, my breath hung in the air as I ran to give my brothers a hug. I jumped back into the carriage and waved goodbye as we pulled away from my home. I soon began to drift asleep.

When I awoke, I had grown quite hot, as we were in a new land. I saw a house approaching us from the distance as I removed my heavy outer layer. As I looked upon the towering home, much like my own, I noticed a figure sitting in the tower window. I could not tell the age or gender, but I could see the hair clearly.

The person's hair was as bright as the sun, a beautiful platinum blonde. I felt their gaze upon me as we drove away. I watched from my mirror, the home disappearing into the background, never for me to see again. Once again I became tires and rested.

The next time I woke up, it was because the carriage had stopped. We had reached our destination. I jumped out of the carriage and ran into my cousin's arms. We cried out in joy, as it had been long since we had seen each other.

After our joyous reunion, we ran inside to eat. I stopped and looked at my temporary surroundings, and gazed in wonder. My thoughts flickered back to the large house and the platinum haired person. I pushed these thoughts away and ran into the house from my childhood. I, Elaina Amelia Sterling, was finally at home and now ready for the rest of my summer to end. I was anxious about starting my new school.


	2. Descoperirea

Part 2; The Discovery

As I wondered through the halls of my cousin's large house, I thought about my school. I would be entering it for a third year attendance, even though I had never before set foot in the school.

My shoes made a hollow sound as I wondered down the immense hallway eating an apple. My gray sweater clung to my body making me feel warm in the abnormally cold house. The fabric of my jeans rubbed together making an odd sound, for I usually wore a much different type of clothing.

Two mall wires stuck out from my ears, connecting to a small machine that played music for me alone. My cousin, being normal, had introduced me to this new device, she called it an MP3 player, that I now went nowhere without.

My cousin's house, much like my own, had hallways that had not been explored in centuries. I found myself on the afternoon of her work, to take my curiosity and set it free.

I had a small bouncing ball in my hand that I found myself playing with. The small ball fell from my hands and fleeted to a dark and dusty corner. I made my way over to it and bent down to pick it up. I had one hand resting against the wall, and the other was holding the small ball. Suddenly, I fell to my side, and landed with a hard thump onto very dusty hard rock.

I stood up rubbing my arm that I had landed on and looked about. I saw nothing but a spiral staircase, which was winding up the dark hollow shaft. I pulled out a small lighter from my pocket and lit a torch. The whole room was alit with a furious light, yet I still could not see what was above me. I took a deep breath and broke the silence that my ears were so used to. I slowly made my way over to the rickety staircase and began to climb.

Slowly I walked the miserably long flight of stairs. After what seemed like hours, I finally came to the top, which was sealed by a door in the ceiling. I tried the lock, but to my luck it held fast. I cursed under my breath and pulled out a long slick stick that was my mothers. I muttered a few words and a light shot out from the end of the stick. I smiled and shoved the stick back into my pocket and pushed open the door with one hand.

Finally I broke through the barrier and into a tornado of dust. I began to cough and I dropped my torch, which was immediately extinguished. I looked around and found a window close to me. With some force, it opened and revealed the back of the castle. I peered out over many miles and in the distance, not to far away, there was a house, it looked vaguely familiar I remembered the house with the person with the bright hair.

I rushed back into the tower room and found an old telescope I set it out on the balcony. After several minutes of trying to figure out how to focus it, I succeeded. I pointed it at the direction of the house, and I could see a small black dot darting here and there. As I zoomed in closer on it, I found it to be a boy about my age, with platinum blonde hair. He sat upon a broom and was chasing after a small golden ball.

I sat there for what seemed like hours trying to figure out the objective of the game. The boy suddenly stopped playing and turned his attention to an older gentleman with the same colored hair, only longer. He nodded to his father and came to a landing on his broom, and went to the door. Before he went in, I could have sworn that he looked at me, and then went inside

I brought the telescope back inside and looked around for something. I began to look around and found the room to be an old study, obviously not used in many years. I found an old cupboard and wrenched the doors open. It took so much force to do so; my silver hair fell from its barrette.

The cupboard reveled to be a holding place for a small collection of brooms. I looked for one with the newest date on the handle, and then proceeded to close the cupboard and walk out onto the balcony. I found a small gate on the side and decided to walk down the stairs and onto the lawn.

I realized what I was intending to do I was going to fly. Instantly I placed the room between my legs and concentrated. I felt a small vibration start at my hand and then move to the rest of the broom. Before I knew it my feet weren't touching the ground and I was at least thirty feet from the ground.

I found it wildly exhilarating as I found myself forcing the broom higher and higher. Soon I was about 100 feet above the ground and I was flying away from the house and fast. Never in my life had I had such a grand time in the air. I became daring and began to dive at a very fast pace. Right before I hit the ground, I pulled up and made my way up a tree.

I was laughing so hard from the fun that I didn't realize just how loud I was.

I realized my first mistake for I was no longer on my cousin's land, but on the neighboring land of the boy. My second mistake was stopping and staring as the older man stepped out of his house and pointed his wand at me. Not knowing what to, I immediately went into a defensive position upon my broom. I bared my teeth at the man as he drew neared. When he was not but four or five feet away from me, I soured into the air and back to my tower. I dropped the broom in the doorway and sat down to regain my breath. My chest heaved up and down as I sat in the chair.

I heard my cousin's vehicle pull up in the driveway not but a few moments later. I pushed myself out of the chair and gingerly put the broom back in place. As I prepared to leave the room, I thought to myself, _only a few days until school starts, keep yourself in one-piece old girl._ As I was about to shut the door, I realized that I was probably the only one in the house who knew of this room. "Best keep it a secret." I whispered into the silence. I then turned and made my way downstairs for dinner.


	3. Strãduþa de Diagon

Part 3; Diagon Alley

The next day I was awakened by an annoying tapping noise on my door. I roused myself from my bed and I grumbled as I made my way to the door. I opened it and found my cousin standing there looking proud, as she looked at me. I shot her a death glare that I usually saved for my brothers. She just laughed and shook it off. "Come on sleepy, we need to go and get your school supplies." She said. I glared at her and closed my door to get dressed. I threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and my sweater. I combed through my hair and put it up inside of a hat, didn't want to attract too much attention, I opened the door and joined my cousin.

She chattered to me the whole way as we rode into town. I merely looked out the window and nodded every so often. She had the radio tuned into some station playing some kind of annoying music. I tried to ignore all of it, but I couldn't for some reason. After what seemed like hours, we finally arrived in town and we parked across from some shifty looking pub. My cousin, being a squib, new all of the secrets that most people like me knew. We entered the hazy pub and made our way to a door past the bar. My cousin nodded to the woman standing behind the counter who in return gave her a smile.

We walked through the door and out into a small area with nothing but a brick wall. "Give me your wand." Said my cousin. Confused I handed it to her as she proceeded to tap a series of brick on the wall. Suddenly, the bricks began to part and open up unto a great busy street.

Each shop that lined the road was smashed together in a rather untidy fashion. The number of odd-looking people seemed to increase every few seconds. Somewhere down the street, a loud explosion sounded causing me to jump. "Relax Elaina." Said my cousin. She smiled and handed me a list of things I would need for school. She then made her way down the busy street, and called over her shoulder before she was completely lost in the crowd, good luck. I stood there with my mouth gaping open as I realized that she was expecting me to find all of my supplies on my own. I sighed and decided to just walk the street until I found each shop. So I started off down the street.

After what seemed like hours, I had only four things left to gather. I needed my books, my robes, my wand, and my pet. I looked around and found, much to my surprise that I was in from of the bookstore. I smiled to myself and at my uncaning sense of direction. I held my head high and walked into the store.

I was looking around in amazement, that I didn't see the men in front of me. I ran straight into them and toppled over more in amazement than losing my balance. "Oh I'm sorry." I said as I stood and brushed myself off. I looked and saw to pairs of ice-cold eyes glaring down at me. Both men loomed above me by a few good inches, both capped with platinum hair. The older man, obviously the father, had hair halfway down his shoulders, just a tad shorter than mine, and other man, well boy I should day, had his hair sleeked back so that none hung in his face.

I turned white as the father reached for his cane, but then stuck out his gloved hand. "Luscious Malfoy." He said in a cool voice. I held out my hand and mustered the best British accent as I could. "Elaina Sterling." I said as he shook my hand. He put his hand on the boys shoulder and said, "This is my son Draco." I gave a small bow, and then straightened myself. Draco eyed me as his father turned his back; his cold grey eyes pierced mine.

As Draco turned around, a frazzled man called forward the Malfoys. "Third year?" he asked with a sound of fear in his voice. Luscious simply nodded his head. "Oh dear…" Said the man as he neared a cage. He glanced over at me and merely said, "Huh?" I nodded my head in reply as the man let out a small cry. I approached the cage very cautiously. "Stay back miss, I wouldn't want you to lose some fingers." I looked at the cage and carefully studied the creatures. I pursed my lips and let out a sharp whistle. All of a sudden, the books became still, and I opened the cage. The man let out a wale as I held out my hand and he cringed in a corner. One of the books curiously approached my hand and then began to rub its side against my knuckles.

The man stared in astonishment as I beckoned for the young Malfoy to come by me. He came with a look of disgust on his face as he mimed my movement. Sure enough a book came forward and did the same to him as it had done to me. He glanced over at me and then turned away.

The man on the floor muttered something about giving me an extra book as he rang up my total. I thanked the man and made my way over to the robes shop where a plump woman measured me for a robe. As I removed my sweater, I looked out the window and saw Draco and his father pass by. His eyes flickered to mine and he then left. "Ma'am, what can you tell me about the Malfoys?" I said She chuckled as she stuck a straight pin into the fabric. "Got an eye for the boy eh?" she asked me. I shook my head in reply. "Well, that be a bad family there. Bunch of muggel born haters. They stick their fat little noses up in the air if they be passin' one. Don't get me wrong, they have a good side n' all, is jus tha they don show it." She said in a heavy accent. I nodded and allowed my mind to wonder. A few moments later the woman was done with her work. "Now be on your way dear and have a nice time." She said. I nodded and I left the shop.

I went to the pet shop next and got my owl, a large one with silver feathers and gold eyes, almost like me. He ruffled his feathers a few times and the swiftly changed to a black. I stared in amazement and then laughed at the silly bird. I headed next door to the wand shop and got my very own wand. As I strolled down the streets, I heard someone calling for me. I turned around and found my cousin running towards me. "Have everything?" She asked. I nodded my head and she beamed at me. She began to chatter as we made our way to the car so we could go home.


	4. Plimbarea de tren

Part 4: The Train Ride

I gave my cousin a hug as I she dropped me off at the train station. "Promise you'll write?" she said. "Promise." I said as I gave her one last hug. She smiled and said, "Good luck mate." I smiled at her and waved goodbye as she drove away into the busy streets.

I turned and began to make my way to the platforms." Six, seven, eight, nine." I counted out loud as I passed each one. When I reached nine, I looked around for someone like me, with a big trunk and an owl.

A large group of red headed people had gathered by the barrier between platforms nine and ten. I plucked up my courage and walked over to a plump little woman talking to a boy with shaggy black hair and glasses. "Excuse me ma'am?" I said as I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at me. "Yes, what can I do for you dear?" she said in a pleasant tone. "Could you tell me where platform 9 ¾ is?" Her smile grew wide as she extended a hand to me. "Ah yes dear. My name is Mrs. Weasley, and this is my son Ronald and his friend Harry. Watch them carefully dear." She said as she noted the boy with black hair and one with red hair.

They smiled at me and the one with black hair extended his hand to me. "Names Harry Potter, you must be a first year." He said. "Actually, I'm going into my third year. The head master made an exception with me." I said to the boy. He nodded his head and then turned to the young girl who was backing away from the barrier. "Watch." He said.

I stared at her with wide eyes. She began to run headlong at the barrier. I held my breath, and then suddenly, she disappeared into thin air. I stared in awe as the rest of the boys did in suit until only Harry and I were left. He instructed me to do the same, so I did. I ran head long as fast as I could at the barrier and came out on the other side to find a train with lots of people aboard it. "Last call!" yelled the trainman.

Harry and I left our bags with some men, with the exceptions of our carry ones, and boarded the train. Many children my age and younger scurrying about. "You can sit with me, Hermione, and Ron if you would like to." Said Harry as we neared a compartment towards the middle of the train.

Harry slid back the door and inside were two long benches and two luggage racks. A girl with bushy hair was sitting next to a man who was asleep, and a boy with orange hair, presumably a Weasley, was sitting next to her. Harry and I sat down opposite from them. "I'm Hermione Granger." Said the girl. "Ron Weasley." Grunted the boy next to her. I smiled and nodded my head at them. "I'm Elaina, Elania Sterling." I said they nodded and Hermione smiled at me. "What year are you?" said Hermione. "Third." I said as I looked out the window. "I've never seen you before." Said Ron. Before I could speak, Hermione chirped in. "She's the exchange student your brother was talking about." Ron nodded his head.

Soon a conversation began about there summer. I pulled my hat down over my eyes and dosed off. I woke up an hour later or so because a plump which selling food came in and offered us something to eat. I gladly accepted and she soon left. "Hermione?" I asked as she and Harry traded places. "Huh?" She said as she shoved a chocolate frog in her mouth. "Where's the lou?" I asked. "Oh, it's up in the next car. Second door to the left." She said. "Thanks." I said as I stood up and stretched and headed out of the compartment.

It was unusually cold out in the hall, and I pulled my jacket closer around me as I walked on. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off as the train jolted itself about. I was thrown into a compartment with a door that had been thrown open. "What the devil?" called someone else in the compartment. "Shh." Piped up a voice from beside me. I pressed myself onto the seat and suddenly felt very cold and slow. "Who are you?" Said someone next to me as they pointed a wand at the side of my face. "Sterling." Was all I could say, but it ended as more of a whisper. "Ah, the girl from the bookstore." Said the boy. "Malfoy." He breathed into the emptiness. I nodded my head as he removed the wand.

Suddenly the power went out entirely, and shadows flickered about the train. I grabbed onto the wall and pulled out my wand. The compartment door slowly slid open and I moved so far over that I was leaning on Draco. I could feel him shaking like a small child. I gripped onto his arm and I soon began to shake. A huge shadow loomed over us and took in a deep breath. It looked around and began to draw closer to me. I heard someone scream, and it must have too. As it left, all of the lights came back on and the train was once again moving. I calmed down after a few moments and turned to Draco. "Sorry." I whispered. He looked at me and nodded his head, and I stood up and left.

I never did go to the lou for I was to shaken up. I went back to the compartment to find the sleeping mad awake and talking to Harry. He nodded to me on his way out and I made my way in. I saw Harry looking rather shaken up. "Harry, you all right mate?" I asked. He nodded his head and continued to eat his chocolate. "What were those things?" I asked. "Dementors." Said Ron. I nodded my head, I knew what they were I needed no explanation about them.

We rode silently for the rest of the time, not saying one word to each other. I looked out the window and saw the scenery fly by. My thoughts raced as the silence grew. I decided that with nothing better to do, I would sleep. I put the MP3 player on a sweet song and dosed off.


	5. Ceremoney

Part 5; The Ceremony

"Elania, wake up. Elania." Said someone as they gently shook me. I awoke and found Harry bending over me. Groggily I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My vision focused and I could see nothing for it was pitch black outside, also I found my hat to be pulled down over my eyes, preventing me from focusing. I was now in my school clothes, and the hat seemed to stick out. I stood up and stretched, then followed Harry to a large group of people. I stumbled on the uneven ground and fell into Harry. "Sry." I mumbled keeping my eyes down, I was to embarrassed by how clumsy I was to look at him.

I followed the large crowd of students and entered a great hall. I sat down between Hermione and the red-haired girl from the platform. I watched in awe as everyone piled into the hall, I had no I'de that this many students attendee this school. As everyone got settled, a man with a long white beard stood before the mass of students, and cleared his throat. All at once the room became a deadly silent. I held my breath as he stood before the room. "Students," he said. "As you know we will be having our usual sorting ceremony this year with one exception. A transfer student form Transylvania will be joining us and will be entering her third year. Pleas welcome to the sorting hat Miss Elania Sterling."

As he said this, the whole room looked around trying to spot me as the people around me simply stared at me to see what I was going to do next. I sighed and stood and prepared myself to go to the front of the room. I walked forward to the center of the hall and stood before a stool with a withered old hat on it.

As I gazed intently at it, I could feel its power seeping out of it. "Miss Sterling, remove your hat if you would." Said the man with the long beard. I stared at him; I hesitated then decided to do as he said. As I slowly removed my hat and allowed my hair to fall, I heard a wave of gasps rustle through the crowd of students.

Because of my family backgrounds, I had a bit of a difference than my friends and half brothers. My hair I had inherited from my great grandmother and made me stick out like a sore thumb; hence I always wore the hat. Being part vampire and albino from way back in my family, I had always looked different. My hair from my great grandmother, whom was albino, was silver, and my eyes from who knows were a golden green.

I was getting funny glances from everyone as I sat on the stool shaking slightly. _Focus, don't lose control_, screamed a voice in the back of my head. As I sat there I scanned the crowd for a face to stare at, and I found one. There among the black and green cloaks was that boy, Draco from the train. I noticed for the first time that his blonde hair was not back, but was hanging in tufts over his face. I caught his eye and sat there staring at him, as if entranced. I barely noticed that the ragged hat was on my head, and that it was talking. Suddenly it let out a cry that made me jump slightly, " Slytherian!" The whole room grew silent, and not a sound could be heard. I looked over at my friends, had I heard the hat right? I was so confused that I did not hear a word. "Gryffindor!" proclaimed the hat. A series of whispers went about the room, utter confusion had struck.

I looked at the old man and he looked at me with eyes sparkled with wonder. "Students, please enjoy the rest of the feast as we sort out this problem. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, come with me. Young lady." He said as he motioned me to the door. I gulped as I followed the man out of the room tailed by two other people. As I walked in silence down the long corridor, I thought to myself,_ this is going to be one hell of a year._


	6. Compromisul

Part 6: The Compromise

I sat in a big chair as I stared at the adults whispering about me. I could pick out bits and pieces of the conversation hearing my name several times. Finally, they parted and looked at me. Dumbledore peered at me through his half moon glasses and smiled. "We have made a decision. You will share classes with both houses and dorms with both houses. Every month or so, you shall change where you sleep, and you will start out in the Gryffindor house. Is that fine dear?" he said. I stared in amazement and awe, but nodded my head. "Very well, you are dismissed back to dinner."

With that I stood and left the room and headed back to the great hall. The room became silent as I walked in; hushed whispers flittered about the room. I went back to the table with Hermione and began to eat, soon the chatter started up again.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione shot him a look and he went back to eating. "It's fine Hermione." I said no longer hiding my thick Transylvanian accent. "I have been put into both houses and with move back in forth between the two." Ron stared in amazement. "Bloody, what happened to your voice mate?" he said. "Ow." He cried out as Hermione kicked him under the table and shot him a nasty look. I chuckled and hung my head just staring at my food. "I am from Transylvania the land of my ancestors. I hide my voice because people make one assumption when they hear it." I said in a flat voice, never once looking them in the eye. "Vampire." Was the one word Harry said. I smiled a sorrowful smile and nodded my head. "Are you?" said Hermione letting her curiosity get the better of her. I shook my head and chuckled.

The conversation was soon changed and I was forgotten about. I sat quietly and listened the whole time. As I finished off my meal, I felt a strange piercing feeling on the top of my head. I looked up and saw the Malfoy boy looking at me with no emption in his eyes. He held my eyes in his and I blinked and looked away. Something about him was different then everyone else, but I didn't know what.

Finally, we finished dinner and made our way to the common room, where Hermione and I sat and talked. I told her about my family's library we owned down in the small village. As we talked she became so enthused that she blurted out, "Oh I wish you would take me to your home some time with you!" She blushed having realized how rude she had just been and placed a hand hurriedly over her mouth. I laughed and replied, " Well maybe someday."

We sat up late and watched Harry and Ron go through several chess games. We laughed every time Ron would fall apart because his piece lost, but would come out on top. The boys eventually made their way up to bed, we followed in suit. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, and dried and braided my long hair. I slipped on my nightgown that fell to the floor, rippling with a soft blue color. The straps to the soft water-like material clung tight to my shoulders and the fabric squeezed my torso. The skirt was a mesh of sorts and fell down but gave me plenty of room to breath in, like a ballerina's skirt. "Oh how lovely." Cried out a girl I did not know. I nodded my thanks and crawled into my bed, just listening to the sounds around me.

Several hours I lay tossing and turning in bed, not being able to sleep. I soon decided to go for an evening stroll. I picked up my wand and slipped on a pair of shoes that were unique to my family. They only covered the bottom part of your feet and padded them like a cat's. A long silk ribbon was fixed to them so they would tie around one's ankles. I slowly made my way down the stairs and out of the common room.

I pulled out my wand and whispered "_Lumious!"_ A ball of light was on the tip of my wand leading me through the castle. As I was making my way down a flight of stairs I heard footsteps approaching. "_Nox." _I hissed and my light disappeared. A large girl ran past my hiding spot, her face was covered in her hands. After a moment or two, I decided it was safe enough for me to make my was on. My eyes were adjusted so I found no need for my wand's light.

I made my way down the stairs and slipped through a crack in the front door. I heaved a sigh and leaned against a stone pillar, finding some brooms behind it. I smiled to myself and took a broom in hand. I placed my wand safely away and walked out onto the open field. I mounted my broom and began to ascend into the sky.

The cool night air blew past me as I flew around the castle. As I made my way to the edge of the woods, a figure came over the tops of the branches and stopped when they saw me. "Nice night for flying, eh?" said he. "Eye. Such a nice evening to lose one's troubles in the sky." I called out with a phony accent. "And what, dear madam, is troubling you?" called out the boy.

The light from the moon cast a long shadow over his face concealing his identity. "Can't sleep." I replied. The young man sat atop of his broom with pride. His back was straight and his chest was jutted ever so slightly forward. His face was long and chiseled with his chin threshed out; even in the shadows I could tell he was quite handsome.

"Maybe you are homesick or lonely." Said the boy in a sly voice. I saw him inching closer and closer, causing my nerves to pick up. I began to slide backwards as he made his way to me. I was starting to lose control of my broom and it began to flail beneath me. The boy stopped as I struggled to hold onto my broom. He was hovering next to me his face now covered by the hood of his cloak. He reached a hand out to me. "Take my hand." He shouted. I began to reach out, but the broom fled away from me, causing me to fall.

I was fifty feet in the air and falling fast. I heard the boy above me calling me hopelessly diving to me. He stopped when he saw it would do me no good. I saw his eyes full with fear as I fell to what might be my death. I calmly adjusted my fall and muttered a few words underneath my breath, and my body being to tingle. I saw from the corner of my eye the light acuminate around me, sparkling in the dark. Wings formed on my back and caught me from falling.

The boy gasped as he saw the magic run its course. I looked up at him, with a different face. Because the light would have illuminated me, I changed at the last possible second. Instead of a girl with silver hair and emerald-gold eyes, he saw a girl with ebony hair and blue eyes clad in a flowing pink ball gown smile up at him. I flew to him and smiled. "Goodnight." Was all I said as I flew to the backside of the castle. I left him in my wake, to let him wonder who I was.

I had landed and walked back to the front of the castle where I leaned against a stone pillar and took a heavy breath. My gown had changed back to its normal state as had my appearance. I sat there and just listened to the sounds of the night as the breeze blew my braided hair.

"Lovely night isn't it?" came a long drawled voice from beside me. I jumped at the sudden noise and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. A smirk was firmly fixed upon his lips as he came closer to me. He reached out his hand and just as he was about to grab my arm, I made a run for the castle. I ran as quickly and as quietly back to the dorm as I could. Finally feeling tired; I trudged up the stairs and back into bed. That night as I slept, a deep sleep with dreams of falling and Malfoy.


	7. Aventurile de mic

Part 7: Breakfast Time Adventures

I woke up groggily the next morning, my head splitting in two. The memories from last night flashed through my head. How stupid I was to allow myself to be seen, especially by that Malfoy boy. He would probably tell the teachers about me, saying he saw me through his window.

I pulled myself from my bed and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face and put on my makeup. I pulled my hair out of the braids and allowed it to fall. Instead of it having a wave, it held a soft curl that cascaded down past my shoulder blades. I stared at myself and was thankful for the beautiful hair that I held. I put a spell on my hair to make all of the frizz and tangle to leave. I smiled as I made my way back to the main room to put on my school uniform.

I pulled out a small red bag that was lying next to a green one in my trunk and unwrapped it. Inside it was my Gryffindor uniform. I put on the white button-down and pulled down the cuffs so that it covered most of my hand. Next was the grey skirt that had a red and yellow line on the bottom of it. I put on my stocking and tie then stared down at the vest that I was expected to wear, I heaven a sigh and pulled it on over my head. I slipped on my shoes and walked over to the window and opened it.

I stuck my head out and felt the warm breeze. I decided to not wear my heavy black cloak for it was too nice of a day today. On my way to the door, I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror. Despite the fact that the uniform wasn't the prettiest thing in the world, I liked the way I looked in it, it complemented me nicely. I headed down the stairs to the common room and was greeted by Hermione. " Good morning." She said with a wide grin. I smiled and laughed gently under my breath. How happy she seemed, it wasn't fair, for I was in a bit of a sour mood.

We walked out of the portrait hole and out into the hall. Many kids were about talking and I could hear everything they were saying. Hermione said something about my home that caught my attention. We stopped in the breezeway and looked out at the castle grounds.

I gazed in awe at the beauty that it held. There were many plants dotted about here and there within the castle walls and even more outside of the blunt stonewalls. There was a lake down at the edge of a small line of trees that spread out over many miles. I smiled to myself as the place reminded me much of my own homelands.

I felt a sharp tug on my arm as Hermione pulled me from the scenery and made our way down the hall. "Aw, Hermione." I whined as she forced me away from my tranquility. She scolded me and was saying something about breakfast. I didn't hear most of the conversation as I tuned her out. How she board me. Now don't get me wrong, I though she was a wonderful friend, it's just that she droned on and on about so many things.

As she continued on about something, I silently slipped out of her grasp and turned at the nearest hall. I did not realize until I had thoroughly wandered my way around and gotten far away from where I started, that I had no idea where I was. I cursed under my breath and tried to find my way back, but it was of no use. I hung my head as I paced around trying to figure out what to do. Oh, how useless and stupid I felt. _I should have stayed with Hermione,_ I though to myself.

I was so concerned about finding my way to breakfast that I failed to hear the footsteps approach. I suddenly ran into something and was about to fall, but they caught me. I looked up and saw the face of someone that I felt I knew, I looked up into two warm honey colored eyes that were full of emotion. The boy had a chiseled face with a square chin. His head was crowned with soft brown hair that had a slight curl.

The boy had one arm around my waist and the other on the back of my head; He was quite muscular and very tall too. He smiled and slowly realeased me so that I wouldn't fall. My brow creased as I stared at him, something about him I didn't like. I forced a smile and held out my hand. "Elania." I said. He returned my smile and thrust out his hand and grasped mine.

I noticed that he wore Slytherian colors and I mentally rolled my eyes. Something about this guy seemed off and I was just dying to get away. Lucy me though, he was in one of my houses. "Hi, the name's Maurice, but most people usually call me Reece. Third year Slytherian." He said. _Wow can he say a lot in one breath. _"Third year Gryffindor and Slytherian." I said trying to end the conversation.

He finally dropped my hand and was smiling really big at me. You know like when movie stars are at premiers and stuff and are waving at the cameras, it was that kind of a smile. I stepped back ready to get away from this boy, when he stepped forward and pined me to the wall by putting his hands by my head. "So…" he said in a self proclaimed voice. "Ah, there you are Elania." Came a drawled voice from down the hall.

I turned to see that Malfoy boy coming my way with his chin thrust out. He smiled when he looked at me and Maurice, but I could tell it was a forced smile. I quickly caught onto his game and slid away from Maurice and stood next to him, trying to avoid Maurice. "I was worried, you didn't meet me for that tour I was going to give you." Said Malfoy in a light tone. "I got lost." I replied in a dry voice.

He smiled and patted me on the shoulder. " She always gets lost. She's been like that since we were little." He said. "You two know each other?" said Maurice. "Yeah, we had summer homes next door to each other." Said Malfoy in an irritated voice. Maurice opened his mouth to speak when I interrupted. "Come on Draco, we need that book from the library, remember?" I said as I pretended to playfully pull his sleeve. "Oh, right." He replied. "Jameson." He said and nodded to Maurice as he took my arm and jerked me down the hall.

When we turned a few corners, he suddenly stopped and glared at me. " Err… Thanks." I said. He narrowed his eyes and snorted. "Yeah you had better be thankful. If I hadn't have come along, who knows what might have happened." He said in a bitter tone. "But…why?" I trailed on as he was about to leave. He turned and looked at me; his brows furrowed. " Despite the fact that you are a Gryffindor currently, you are still a Slytherian." He replied. "And I think you could be a valuable quiditch player after I saw you last night. Don't you think so?" he said.

I stood there silent and just looked at him. His mouth slowly turned into a smirk as he looked down at me. "I won't tell if you won't." he said in a hushed voice. I held my breath and looked up at him. He knew and he could easily get me in trouble, satisfying his need to see others suffer. "Oh yeah, another reason I saved you, Jameson is a pain. Only I get to bother people like that. If he bothers you again, come get me. His arse in on my territory and I don't like it." He said as he turned to leave.

"Malfoy!" I cried out as he was walking away. "What?" he snapped at me as he suddenly stopped in place. "Could you help me get to the great hall, I'm lost." He grunted a come on and I followed him as he turned on his heel. We walked in silence as we made our way to the great hall. _Jamison,_ I thought, he creped me out, _stay away from him._

We entered the great hall and went our separate ways. I was waved down by Harry and returned his invitation with a smile. I walked over to the table and plopped down between Harry and Hermione. "Where were you?" said Hermione in a tizzy. "I got lost." I replied. I ignored the rest of her interrogation and stuffed myself. At that moment in time when that creep was there, only one though occurred to me when Draco appeared. _How thankful I am for Draco Malfoy._


	8. Partea de clasã una

**Part 8: Classes : Part 1**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I was talking with Ginny, the redhead from the train station, a fleet of owls swooped in, giving every student a sheet of paper. I ripped open the parchment envelope and found 2 letters. I opened the first and began to read.

_Dear Miss Sterling,_

_Seeing as you are in two classes instead of one, you shall be sharing classes part of the time with Gryffindor and the other half with Slytherin. The other letter contains your schedule and calendar. One week from today, you shall be moving into the Slytherin house for a month. Knowing that you will only have spent one week in the Gryffindor house, it must seem odd to switch houses so soon. But because you have bonded so well with the Gryffindor house, we feel you will need some time to get to know the other house, and the sooner the better._

_Sincerely yours, Albus Dumbledore_

I put aside that letter and read my schedule. I had eight classes exactly; half of them were with Slytherin, the other half were with Gryffindor. The first class was with Huffelpuff and Slytherin for potions. Then I had Oculmancy with Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Next I had Astronomy with Slytherin and Huffelpuff. Then I had care of magical creatures with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Then I would switch to my classes with Gryffindor.

For Gryffindor I had Charms with Ravenclaw, Herbology with Huffelpuff, then my free time. Next I had Defense against the Dark Arts with Slytherien, and then finally I had Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, then I would have to go back to the Slytherin Common Room.

I sighed as I looked at the paper. "You all right?" asked Hermione as she intently gazed at her paper. "Peachy." I replied in a dry voice. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking at her list. I put my list down and went back to eating my fruit. Somehow, the peach didn't taste quite the same.

As the whole Slytherin table got up to leave, I decided I best go with them, or at least go and find my way around. "I'll see you guys later." I said as I picked up my bag holding my books and made my way out of the great hall. As I stood, as if on que, Ron opened his mouth to question me, followed by a brisk "ow" as he was kicked by Hermione under the table.

Upon leaving the hall, I searched about looking for Malfoy for he seemed my best shot at getting directions. Suddenly, I was grabbed by my arm and forced up against a wall. I shut my eyes as my books fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Hello my little flower." Came a greasy voice.

My eyes snapped open and there were the honey colored eyes of Maurice Jameson. " Oh bugger." I hissed as he did a once over on me. "Sod of Jameson." I said as he got closer to me. "Oh come now love, you know and I know how much you enjoy being by me." He spoke as if his words were pure honey.

"Yeah I love it so much, I just want to beat myself up." I said. How much I just wished I had enough of a temper to hex him. I suddenly felt my blood race as his face neared mine. My skin felt like it was on fire and I was slowly fading away into the pain. I shut my eyes and turned my head trying to keep my heart rate steady. "Let her go Jameson." Came a voice from in front of me.

My eyes snapped open and I found Harry, Ron, and Hermione all pointing their wands at the back of his head. I took advantage of this split second when Jameson was caught off guard to sneak away from his grasp. I stooped down to grab my books and I made a run for it. I heard them calling after me, but I just had to get away.

I eventually stopped after turning several corners and I leaned up against a wall, breathing heavily. I dropped my book bag and slid down the wall. I leaned my head back and I brought my legs up to my chest. After several minuets of sitting like this, I finally brought my blood back down.

I head a group of laughing people coming, but I didn't care, I still needed to get my heart down.

As their laughing drew nearer, I brought my legs down to a cross-legged position with my eyes closed and my head up against the wall. The group rounded a corner and stopped laughing. They stood and stared at me for several moments before I heard two of them at least moving forward. I relaxed when I thought I was alone again.

I heard footsteps approach me and stop by my left leg. Then I felt a gentle tap of someone kicking me to wake me up. I opened my eyes and gazed up a disgusted Malfoy. "Well would you look at this. The new girls so sleepy that she has had to find a spot in the back halls to sleep." He said as he sneered down at me. I put my bag on my shoulder and feebly stood, almost losing my balance,

"What's up with you?" he said a bit confused. "I had a run in with creep form earlier." I replied trying to keep steady. I heard Malfoy scoff at this comment. "That freaks goanna get himself hurt one day, and I want to be the one to hurt him." He said. I clicked my tong at him. "Didn't your father teach you to play fair Malfoy? Don't you know a lady should always get the first shot?" I tested him with a smirk on my face.

I began to walk away but not before I felt something jab the back of my neck. "Never speak to me like that then walk away." He said through clenched teeth. "And what if I do?" I said as I turned around to face him. "I'll hex you so hard your dead family will fell it." He hissed at me. I felt a smirk pulling on my lips, how many times had I faced guys like this back home?

"Good luck with that." I told him in a smug voice removing his wand from my face. I looked up at him and smirked as a look of pure horror came over his face. "Your…your eyes." He stammered as he looked at me. I laughed at him as my eyes flickered between copper and green. "Now that I have your attention, will you please help me get to potions?" I asked. He started at me and gritted his teeth. "Fine. Filthy wrench." He said with his fist clenched. He shot me a glare that pierced through me like hot daggers.

I moved aside and swept my hand to my right indicating him to lead the way. As he walked passed me, he slammed his shoulder up against mine, "Learn some respect." He said before he moved. I stood there for a moment and glared at his head, then hurriedly walked to catch up to him.

We entered the potions chamber in a massive flock of students clad in yellow and green. I noticed that each house had separated themselves and was up against the walls patiently waiting for the teacher. As the remainder of the students entered the room the teacher swept in and stood at the front of the room with a stern face. All of the noise died down and the room was deathly quiet. I had been pressed next to Malfoy, much to my displeasure as the professor began giving seating arrangements.

"Sterling." He called out in a thick voice. I picked my way to the front of the crowd and stood before him. He looked at me and then motioned for the last seat of the last table in the room. I made my way over there and placed my things down waiting for the next person to receive a seat. "Malfoy." He called out. Malfoy sauntered to the front of the room and stood before the teacher and said something to Malfoy. At one point, they both glanced at me and Malfoy nodded his head and came to the back of the room next to me.

He leaned next to me and whispered in my ear, "Now don't we feel luck? Huh, little wench?" he said in a thick voice. I merely stared at the book I had open in front of me and began reading. He tugged it away from me and started flipping through it. "Don't ignore me when I speak to you." He said catching my attention. I glared furiously at him and held out my hand.

Malfoy looked at it as if it was some strange foreign object. A slow smirk spread over his face. "So you want this?" he said idly fingering my book. "Please." I said. "Aw isn't that cute? You said please." He crooned. "Fine keep it." I said not wanting to pick a fight in class. He stared at me and then began fingering my hair. I felt a shiver of uneasiness run up my spine. "Stop." I said to him as he wrapped my curls round and round in his hand. He then jerked them hard forcing me to look at him. " As I have said before, learn some respect." He hissed at me. "Yes fine, just let go." I said holding back tears formed from having my hair pulled.

He relaeased my hair and held my book in front of my nose tauntingly. "What do we say?" he said as my eyes followed every motion of his hand. " Thank you." I said and I clenched my fist. "Thank you who?" he said again. "Thank you Malfoy?" I said more or less trying to find out his game. He took my hair in his hand and gave a slight jerk again. "Thank you Draco." I said as the tears swelled again. "Better, but next time get it right without my help." He said as he turned away from me. 

Class had begun and the teacher began to speak. "Just to see what all of you still remember, let us make a mind reading potion to see if you are intelligent enough." He said as he waved his wand. Before me appeared each ingredient and tool we would need. I looked over at Malfoy who was staring at me. "May I help you?" I asked him. "What? Can't I watch my partner read her book?" he said. I turned stiff as the word partner formed on his lips.

I sighed and went back to work, with Malfoy still staring at me. "Now what… I mean can I help you?" I said trying to avoid having my hair pulled. "I forgot my book, that means we have to share." He said smirking at me. "Fine." I said as I exasperatedly pushed the book right in between us. I carefully began to measure ingredients and chop each and everything necessary. When I reached for the towel, my hand collided with Malfoy's, my hand lingering on his warm skin.

I drew back and touched the spot where our hands had brushed. The sensation of his warm skin mixing with my cool skin gave and intoxicating feeling so to speak. I began to blush as my heart rate picked up slightly. _What is this?_ I thought to myself. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Malfoy. He had his head rested against his fist as he put all of his weight on his arm. His head was drawn low and was close to mine. A smirk was planted on his mouth and his eyes were dancing in the light of the torches.

"You like the way that felt didn't you." He said in a honey-smooth voice. I avoided his eyes as he drew nearer. "You can't resist how wonderful I am, can you? You know you want me to be yours, don't you." He said more in a statement then a question. He reached over his hand and placed it on top of mine, our skin colliding again. I jerked away and went back to work as I heard him laugh.

I took a few strands of hair from my head and dropped then into the cauldron completing the potion. In a burst of smoke, my potion changed from a hazy brown color to a creamy white. I glanced over at Malfoy and watched him do the same, having his potion turn into a pale blue. He saw me looking at him and smirked at me. He winked at me and reached out his hand again, offering it to me.

I turned my nose up in disgust, as he laughed some more at me. The professor came to the back of the room and placed a portion of our potion in a goblet then handed them to us. "Drink." He said. I eyed Malfoy as he shrugged and drunk down the whole thing. He then set the goblet down and waited for me to drink his potion. I hesitated at first and then drank it. It flowed down my throat warming me from head to toe. I shivered from head to toe from the warm feeling of delight it gave me.

Malfoy's eyes twinkled as I heard his voice ring in my head. "Huu. Seems you like me, can't resist me can you." He stated again. I looked at him wide eyed as he stared at me. "Does it work Master Malfoy?" pried professor Snape. "Perfectly." He said, his eyes still on me. The professor scribbled down something on a sheet of paper and went to the other students.

I had begun to collect my things when I noticed my sketching pad was gone. I groaned and looked over at Malfoy who was thumbing the pages. "Nice work you have here." He said mockingly. Silently I yelled at him as he threw the book back at me. "Keep it please. There isn't a picture of me in there." He retorted. "Malfoy, if I had wanted to draw a picture of you, I would just have to draw whatever I scrape out of my fingernails." I shot back.

"Bothersome wench." He said. He then propped his feet up on the desk and dozed off giving me some time to read. After everyone had finished their potions, Snape began to assign us homework and I scribbled it down on some paper. I tore a page of paper from my sketchbook and tossed it at the sleeping devil next to me. "Malfoy wake up!" I yelled in my head. He roused and glared at me and tore my assignment book from me and copied what I had written down. As soon as he had finished, it was time to switch classes. I followed Malfoy again to my next class hoping this mind communication potion would ware off.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

[ a u t h o r ' s n o t e

:: sorry guys I've been having a slow week. Please comment on my story and check out my one-shot. If you have any ides, please tell me. ::

K thanks

**¤ White Butterfly ¤**


	9. Partea de clasã 2

**Note: bold and italics indicates letter from draco, just italics means the letter is from Elania**

**-------------------------------------**

**Part 9: Classes Part 2**

The next classes I was placed away from Malfoy, but to my misfortune near that prat Jameson. Aside from that, most of the subjects were fairly easy.

Most of the time I found myself passing notes to Hermione or flipping through my book I found so hard to keep thanks to Malfoy.

One of my notes had crawled over to me in the shape of a small bug. It sat atop my hand and tickled me until I opened it.

_**Sterling, **_

_**Passing notes in class is not a good thing. You should try studying instead of passing notes, or you and I could talk, either way hanging about Granger is bad for your health.**_

_**Malfoy **_

_Malfoy,_

_Messing around in other people's business isn't nice. Why don't you just leave me alone?_

_Sterling_

I wrote back to him and folded the bug back up and sent it crawling. My handwriting looked so messy next to his elegant script: I felt ashamed to pick up a quill.

Not but a few moments later, there was the little bug on my hand again, jumping about.

_**Touchy now aren't we? Is it that time for you? Maybe, maybe, either way, you seem to be forgetting our lesson on respect. Try to remember it dearie, or you might not have any hair left on you poor tender head. And no hair tends to make a woman ugly.**_

_**Malfoy**_

_Sod off Malfoy._

_Sterling_

That was all I bothered to put in the note. I looked over at him and saw me sneer at me, making his hands look like scissors held up to someone's hair.

I shrugged my shoulder and turned on him, he was such a prat. He could bloody well cut my hair, but that wouldn't stop me. I could simply grow it back if I wanted to.

My last class was fairly easy that day; Hagrid was such a good teacher.

Finally after forever, all of my classes were over. I was picking up my books and placing them in my bag when I felt a tug on the collar of my shirt.

I turned and came face to face with Malfoy. "What?" I said in an irritated tone. He growled and bared his teeth before speaking to me.

"Sod off? What was that? No one tells a Malfoy to sod off." He said as he stepped back from me. He raised his hand to snap his fingers, but I was too fast for him.

I drew my wand and held it up to his throat. "So help me." I said between clenched teeth. "Not today Malfoy. All I want to do is go and rest, we can settle this later. Deal?" I said as I held out my hand to him and lowered my wand.

_Must keep my pressure down_: I thought to myself.He rolled his eyes and his hand met mine. "Fine, but we will settle this. Just be glad you are so damn persuasive." He said.

As he turned I saw him reach for his wand. "Later I said, not now." I said as I held mine up to the back of his neck.

He looked as his goons and smiled. I mumbled a few words beneath my breath and a small wire of a light flew from my wand. I aimed it at his goons and it hit them square in the arse. They ran away crying with Malfoy racing after them.

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What was that?" asked Harry "Later." I said. He nodded his head and left it at that. 

As we re entered the school, I heard a group of Ravenclaw boys talking about quiditch. That sparked me and I turned to Harry. "Hey Harry, when are quiditch tryouts?" I said as I watched him walk up the stairs.

" In a few months, why?" he turned to look at me. "Well it's just that I've played some and I was wanting to try out for the team." I replied making my eyes look really big.

He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk again. "I'll tell you when they are." He said. We entered the great hall to be welcomed by a great mass of students talking.

I sat down between Ginny and Hermione and filled my plate up. "Hungry mate?" said Ron. I smiled up at him causing him to turn red. "You have no idea." I said to him.

Half way through my food, I felt a piercing sensation on the back of my head. I suddenly felt a chill and turned around. My eyes met with Draco Malfoy's as he scowled at me.

I held his gaze and then drew a great breath for I felt my hear racing and my blood rising; I was becoming uneasy. I stuck out my toung at Malfoy and turned around to finish my meal.

After dinner, I went and took a shower then crawled into bed. I heaved a sigh and looked at my clock, 9:30, it read. So early and I was already so tired.

I reached over to the bedside table and turned off my lamp. My pajamas were not so heavy as they had been the first night and I was quite comfortable.

I looked up at the red canopy and gave my hand a small flick. Above me were a great number of stars, like the night sky. I had enchanted my canopy like the great hall's ceiling.

I smiled to myself in satisfaction. How wonderful magic was. I slowly slipped away into the other realm of sleep.

My dreams that night were about nothing but my classes and passing notes with Malfoy. On the end of one not, the signature read not Malfoy, but Forever With Love Draco.

I feared this dream, for sometimes I would have the experience of Deja Vu, more often then not. So much in fact, that my dreams were more of predictions then dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[a u t h o r s n o t e

:: sorry for the short chapter. I'm having a harder time with this part, it all seems to move slow. I've written ahead and I could use some ideas if u like sharing, and if it sucks, please tell me.

Ummm,…… yeah so I know Draco wouldn't just give up like that, but im kinda sleepy cause its late so yeah::

K thanx

**¤ White Butterfly ¤**


	10. Part 10

**¤ White Butterfly ¤**

**Part 10: **

Once again I awoke up groggily the next morning and stumbled out of bed and to the window. I was never a morning person and scowled as the sun shone bright so early. I walked into the bathroom and removed my pajamas as I slid into the shower. I allowed the hot water to wash away the knots that had built up in my back from sleeping the wrong way.

I went back to my room and slipped into my uniform and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I glanced at the mirror and walked down to the common room satisfied with my appearance. The common room was deserted, as it was still quite early in the morning.

I walked over to the portrait hole and walked out into the deserted hallway. I rubbed my neck that was stiff from the relentless amount of homework and the strain from my classes. It was only the second day at this school and I already had enemies.

Each step I took echoed in the hall as I passed few students and ghosts. I looked around at the usually busy halls and felt so out of place. I felt their stares as each students passed me by. I knew exactly what each person was thinking about me, how pitiful they were to judge me because of my appearance.

I was tall somewhere between five foot seven inches and nine inches, and I was skinny. I had silver hair that usually hung down to my mid back it loose ringlets. My eyes were green sometimes gold, and I had only a slight flush to my cheeks. Other than the flush to my skin, I was pale, paler even than that Malfoy boy.

I'll admit that I knew I was pretty, but that never stopped me from being tourchererd and taunted, in fact, that gave them a better motive to. I decided to take a stroll outside on the grounds. I found myself surrounded by a mass group of Slytherins, all of which stopped talking as soon as they saw me. They moved their heads close together and began to whisper under their breath. Each word that they spoke was like a yell to me.

Every breath, every word, every tone was a clear and as loud as it could possibly be. I kept my eyes diverted from them as I walked on to nowhere in particular. Just as I rounded a shrub, I fell right into something. "Hey, are you okay kitten?" said a warm voice. I looked up and began to blush. There before me was a tall boy with rich tan skin. He had a head full of black silk hair and rich warm eyes accented with heavy lashes. He had gentle hands and held me steady, but I noticed that he was shorter than Malfoy, making this boy seem much nicer, despite the fact that he was in Slytherin.

I pulled out from his arms and straightened myself. "Yeah, I'm just fine thanks." I mumbled as I tired to get away. Just as I was about to run, he grabbed me by the arm and held me in place. "You know kitten, it's rude to walk off without telling someone your name." said the boy in a smooth tone. "Um…I'm…" I was beginning to say. "Yeah I know who you are, your Elania Sterling. I'm Blaise Zabini." He said releasing my arm and thrusting his hand forward to shake mine.

I took this boy's hand as he shook it roughly before releasing it. "Now kitten, what are you doing in the Slytherin gardens at this hour?" he said. I looked at him a cocked my head to study him. He was obviously a quidditch player with his build, maybe a beater, he liked running, and he loved girls. Well, at least I thought a guy as handsome as him would. He had a smirk planted on his face, just like most of the other Slytherins, except his was goofy looking on him. 

" I am just taking a stroll." I said in an innocent voice as I tried to pry his fingers off of my arm. He raised an eyebrow to me obviously not satisfied with my answer. Just when he was about to speak, coming around the corner was a group of Slytherins surrounding one Draco Malfoy. The stopped and stared at us in this odd position that we were standing in.

One Gryffindor and one Slytherin. I had my hand on his chest where I had been pushing away from him while he caught my other hand at the wrist. Blaise had one of his feet between my legs, his hand was on my lower back, and he was leaning down close to my face with an eyebrow raised.

Each one of the Slytherins was gaping at us, when Blaise decided to play along with the game. "Aw, I'm sorry kitten, maybe later okay? There are more spectators around and I know how you just hate having people watch us." He said. He winked at me then stretched out a hand and stroked my cheek.

I stared at him with my mouth agape. I slowly felt the anger rise as he reached for my face. I grinded my teeth together as he leaned to me. My hair stood on end at the nape of my neck. I glared at him, everything moving in slow motion. I snaked out from his grasp and jerked my hand away. I brought it to his face with a great force, greater than needed.

Blaise flew back at least ten feet and hit a brick wall. I felt the power surge as I stood there glaring at him, my hair falling in my face. My breath was heavy as I slowly felt my power return to me. How great it was to regain my inhuman abilities that I thought I had lost when I came to this school.

I glanced over my shoulder at Malfoy and the others, all of them white with horror. I smirked at them as I tucked my hair behind my ears, my pulse still racing. Malfoy shook his head and began to smirk. "Nice trick freak. But I do ask you kindly, no wait not kindly, to please leave my mates be. I wont help you hide from Jameson anymore." He said in a low voice as he went to fetch Blaise. I stared at him, as he staggered out of the courtyard, Blaise half leaning half walking on him. I sighed and shoved my fist into my pockets, how I almost wished it were a holiday again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[a u t h o r s n o t e

:: sorry for the long wait for those of you who care. I have had the hardest time thinking and yeah. So im gonna make jameson bigger and bader. And I know u might be like wat w/ draco but just wait.::

thanks for the wait sorry for the long time I took 2 think.

Love ya.


	11. Part 11: sorry no fancy titles

Part 11

School was hell, literally. It had already been a month since I had come to this school, and already had I had four deatinions and made enemies. Malfoy and I got into a fight at least six times a day, each one worse than the last. Once I had tackled him and earned a weeks worth of Saturday detention, just my luck. Malfoy had called my mother a bitch, earning himself a black eye, a sprained wrist, and a bloody nose. Luckily for him, my strength and powers flickered in and out so I had only hit him with a normal human strength.

Halloween was drawing near, as was the quidditch tryouts. Every day I would go out and practice, working until I would practically fall off of my broom. One day after class, I was walking down the hallway when Neville came running up to me. "Hey Elania, Professor McGonagall wishes to speak to you." He said breathless from running to catch up to me. I cocked my head and thought for a moment before thanking him and heading off to her office.

I knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Come in." called out the professor. I peered round the door, my silver hair falling in my face. She was hunched over her desk scribbling away at some papers. She looked up at me and smiled. "Come take a seat." She said motioning for me to taka a seat in one of the large fluffy chairs in front of her desk.

I sat down and cleared my throat. She looked at me and encouraged me to speak. "Is there a problem professor?" I said as I looked at her. She sighed as she removed her glasses. "Miss Sterling you are aware of the house situation of course." She said as she began to polish her already clean glasses. "Y…yes professor." I said hesitantly. She looked at me; I could see the emotions swelling in her eyes.

"Well… It has been a month since you came here and it is now time to switch houses." She said as she readjusted he glasses. I just stared at her as she shuffled through some more of her paperwork. "Okay then." I said as I stood. "Oh my dear, go and talk to Professor Snape. He will tell you the password and your things have already been moved. " She said. I winced as she said the fact that my belongings had been moved. "Thanks." I said calmly as I walked out of the room.

I was walking down the hall barley paying attention when I fell forward after tripping on something. I looked up and shook the dizziness out of my head. "Here." Said someone as they held out a hand. I took it not paying looking at who it was. I brushed off myself and straightened my tie, then looked up. There was Blaise looming over me. "Oh." Was all I said as my brows furrowed together.

" What no thanks?" he said as I glared at him. I turned my back and began to stalk down the hallway in the opposite direction. "Elania wait." He said as he trotted behind me. "What?" I snarled, still not having forgiven him on our first meeting. "Look I'm sorry about that other time. I didn't mean to upset you so bad, I just thought you were pretty and I wanted to mess with you." The words he spoke came out rushed as if I would take off if he did not speak.

I turned to look at him, and a small smile broke over my face. I liked the aura that hung around him; it was sweet and truthful, rather odd for a Slytherin. "Okay. I forgive you. Friends?" I said as I held out my hand. He gave me a wide smile as he grabbed my hand and shook it toughly. "Friends." He said and nodded.

Blaise and I walked down the hallway and chatted as he led me to Professor Snape's office. "Here we are kitten." He said as he knocked on the door. "What?" came the annoyed voice of the professor. "It's me sir, Sterling." I said. "Enter." He said. He glanced at me from behind a book and handed me a piece of paper. "All of the information you will ever need." He grunted as he waved me away. I shrugged and left his office to find Blaise outside in the hallway flirting with a pretty Ravenclaw.

I cleared my throat as he slipped his arm around her shoulder. She gave a giggle as she looked at me. " He yours?" she asked in a small voice. "Nope, he's free." I said. Blaise smiled at me and looked to the younger girl. "We can talk finish this later pet." He said as he kissed the top of her hand, winked, and watched her scurry away.

He shook his head as he stuck his hands in his pockets and proceeded to swagger down the hallway motioning for me to follow. "What's up?" I asked rather confused. "She has a boyfriend." He said as we stopped outside a brick wall near the dungeons. "Undertow." He said to the wall. It gave a shudder and pulled away opening to a large hole that led to the common room.

Inside was cold even though the fire was burning brightly. It was decorated much the same way the Gryffindor common room was. There were large plump chairs and couches with matching end tables. The stonewalls were covered with large tapestries of the house crest and bookshelves. The only thing that was much different was the color scheme. "Welcome to the Slytherin common room. I would change now if I were you," said Blaise noting my Gryffindor attire.

I nodded my head and ran up the stairs to my assigned room according to the chart the Professor had handed me. I pushed open the door and found an elegantly decorated room with my belongings in it. I slipped out of my Gryffindor uniform and into the Slytherin one. I must admit that the green color complimented me nicely, although I wasn't proud to be in that house necessarily.

I walked back down the stairs to find Blaise laughing with Malfoy. I wrinkled my nose as I looked at the foul mouth git of a boy. Blaise looked up at me with eyes filled with laughter and said something that caused Malfoy to turn and stare at me. He cringed at the sight of me in the uniform. "What the hell is she doing here?" he said.

Blaise nudge him hard in the side. "Draco, don't be so mean to her. You know that she had no choice but to switch houses." He said as I glided over to stand beside him. Malfoy's stormy eyes held mine the way they had when we had first met at the bookshop. He stood taller than both Blaise and I; his lean frame suited his height. "Why the hell are you sticking up for her Blaise?" he said still in shock. "Are you her friend or something?" he spat the word "friend" at us. "Well…" trailed on Blaise unable to think of what to say. "Damn straight we are." I replied to him.

Malfoy hissed at me and took a seat in one of the plush chairs by the fire. Blaise chuckled and rubbed my head as he went to sit down in a chair across from Malfoy's. I took a seat on the couch and stared at the emeralds flames as they casually talked. Malfoy shot me looks now and then, but that didn't bother me. Maybe being in Slytherin wasn't going to be so bad with Blaise.

**Draco's POV**

As we talked, she stared at me almost as if she was studying me. I shot her nasty looks every now and then. She was lounging on the leather couch that I usually preoccupied; her silver hair sparkled in the dim light. I was annoyed to have her there, and yet, having her in the house would mean all of the time in the world to manipulate her.

From the end table next to the armchair I sat in, was a box of cigars that was well provided. I pulled out one and gently tapped my finger on the end until it was alive with light. I took a long breath and released it slowly over in Elana's direction. She wrinkled her nose but said nothing. I laughed as Blaise took one from his table and took a long breath too.

Elania stood and walked out if the common room and into the long hallway. We both stopped and listened for any sign of movement or people. She was gone and so was everyone else. I looked at Blaise and thought carefully before I spoke. "Well?" I said. How hard it was to think of what to ask. I furrowed my brows as he stared at the fire. "He's after her. Her was following her all day today." Was his reply. I furrowed my browse as I turned my gaze to where she had been sitting. She was my responsibility and I knew that. Snape had assigned her to me, not to be nice mind you, but to keep safe from him.

I looked at Blaise who was staring at me with his large eyes. "Watch her." I sad. He nodded needing no more explanation. Just as soon as our conversation was over, Sterling pranced through the portrait hole and into the middle of the common room. "Lunch." She said. She then turned her back to us and almost danced out of the room she was walking so gracefully.

I took my cigar and threw it into the fire and watched as the flames consumed it. Blaise had left me and followed Sterling, leaving the whole common room to me. I inhaled deeply and straightened myself up. I then headed out of the common room and off to the great hall for lunch.

School was hell, literally. I had made more enemies, gained detentions, and I had earned myself an even lower reputation with the teachers. Sterling and I had at it everyday now, getting us both in trouble. I had gained time to practice my skill with woman as well as my annoying and nagging skills on Sterling. Maybe having her in Slytherin wasn't going to be so bad as long as I had Blaise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[a u t h o r ' s n o t e

Sorry it took me so long to update. I kinda forgot about posting it, and now I've changed my mind about some of the story plot. Any ideas or comments are welcome, and im updating as fast as I can write.


	12. Part 12

Part 12

As soon had I been secure in the Gryffindor house I was removed and placed promptly in the Slytherin house. Much to my dismay, Malferret and Blaise were my only company, and the only ones with any intelligence and on the quidditch team, which I had yet to become a member of. I lay in my bed at the earliest hours of the morning, my unusual sleep habits kicking into high gear. I was unusually warm for this time of year and lay in my extensively short shorts and a sleeveless shirt. My hair was loose and hung to my back; I was wide-awake and had only needed three hours of sleep.

I sat up in the bed and heaved a sigh, only another two hours until the said "early risers" would wake and start their day. I placed my feet on the cold stone floor and walked to the door of the bathroom. I pulled my silver plush robe from its place on the hook, and descended the stairs to make a fresh pot of coffee. Stealthily I padded across the room, my slippered feet just barely brushing the carpet.

After my early morning drink had been made, I settled down on the couch. Just as the rim of the cup touched my lips, a horrid caterwaul sound broke the silence, slicing it like a knife does a cloth. I dropped my cup on the floor and covered my overly sensitive ears. Over the noise as it quieted some, from a room down the hall I heard a loud crash. The noise thus abruptly stopped. I removed my hands from my ears and looked around in shock. "Damn it!" rose a cry from the small room.

Out from the carefully carved doors rushed a fuming Draco Malfoy. His silver eyes alit with a strange fire as he half ran half walked to me. He stopped in front of me and began to yell in a mad furry. "Sterling what the bloody hell was that?" His voiced echoed throughout the room and left an eerie silence. "I…" was all I said at a loss for words. His perfect hair was jostled and unkempt. He ran his hand through it and sight, then perked up as if he had had and epiphany. "Damn it. Jameson!!!" he cried into the empty room. With a pop that boy Maurice, appeared, a smile planted upon his face.

"May I help you Draco?" he said in that same greasy overly polite tone. "What the hell was that?" Screeched Malfoy waving his arms. "Oh that, that was your wakeup call." He said. Jameson began to laugh hysterically as Malfoy fumed. He stepped forward and grabbed Jameson by his shirtfront and easily hoisted him off of the ground. "Pull that shit again, and will bloody kill you. Hear me?" said Malfoy between clenched teeth. "Yes." Was his reply. With another loud crack he was gone. I sighed and slumped into the couch.

As I closed my eyes, I heard the clearing of a throat, and slowly opened them to look up at Malfoy. "Well, aren't you going to clean up this mess?" he said as he pointed to my dropped coffee cup. I kneeled to the ground to pick up a sharp piece of shredded glass, only to have the rough edge cut clean trough my skin.

I bit my lip as tears slid down my face, the pain from this simple shard of glass was excruciating. " Oh please, you big klutz can't even use magic to clean up a mess." Muttered Malfoy as he flicked his wand and made the mess disappear. He then proceeded to roughly pick me up by my good arm and forced me into the unused prefect bathroom at the end of the lower corridor.

HE forced my hand under cold water that felt like daggers to my exposed wound. "Oh don't be such a baby sterling, its just a little cut." Once the blood was washed away and the world had stopped spinning, he took to looking in the medicine cabinate for a strip of gauze. He then, to my up most surprise, took my hand and gently wrapped the bandage around it as if it were a delicate piece of glass.

"There, now be more careful next time. Idiotic girl. Now go and make me some coffee. Two lumps of sugar and a creamer." He said this in such a voice that I could not resist. I walked out of the room with him close behind, and made my way to the kitchen. I fetched a clean cup from the cupboard above the sink, and fulfilled his instructions. I turned around and almost dropped the cup, but caught myself in time.

Maylfoy had been standing behind me the whole time, and was now leaning against a bookshelf with various cookbooks on it. What shocked me more than the fact that he was there was how he looked. He was clad in a pair of flannel red pants and had a black robe fully open, hanging on his shoulders. His muscular build was showing more than I had ever seen, and I was amused by how beautiful I found him to be. I then realized where my thought were heading, and mentally slapped myself.

He of course was amused by my battle within myself, and had one eyebrow raised and was smirking. I smiled back slightly and glided over to him. I handed him his cup of coffee and was beginning to head to the loo, when I had a wave of common sense rush over me.

"Hey." I called out with my back to him. "Yeah Sterling?" he replied still smirking at me. I took a deep breath and turned to face him smiling. "Thank you…Draco."" I said. His face fell and I turned to near the stairs. "You're welcome….Elania." he called out. I turned to him in shock and saw a genuine smile on his face. My heart fluttered ever so slightly as I turned to ascend the stairs. By the time I had reached the top combined with my thoughts, my heart had begun to race and my stomach had been invaded by a mass amount of butterflies.

I screamed in my head, it was not possible for me, Elania Amelia Sterling to find that hypocritical, sniveling, boy handsome. And yet all of this was happening to me. I looked down at my cut hand and gently rubbed the bandage that he had so gently placed over this small wound. What in Merlin's name was wrong with me? I couldn't possibly be falling for Draco Malfoy, but it seemed I had some feelings for hum, but what were they?

I sighed as I changed my clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I slowly brushed my hair and pulled half of it up into a twist at the center of my head allowing the rest of it to hang free. I left the dorm and and picked up my black trench coat and walked back down the stairs.

I blushed as he came into view; casually flipping through a book as he drank the coffee I had brought him. He was now dressed in his school uniform, but his shirt was unbuttoned and his tie hung loose around his neck and his vest was thrown over the back of the couch. He glanced up from his book and looked at me. He was smirking again, always smirking at me.

His eyes seemed to eat me up as he sat up from his lounging position and set down his book. I blushed as he did a once over on me; I stood staring at him not knowing what to do. He patted to a seat beside him and I slowly walked over to him, laying the coat I had in hand over the back of the chair. I held my gaze on him, not knowing what to do in this odd situation.

He cleared his throat again and he looked at me. "Sterling, I think it is about time you and I had a talk." He said to me in a very business like voice. "Yeah?" I said to him not quite knowing where this all was going. How I despised sitting with this man who could only feel for himself and others alike. Yet, I felt so at ease in his presence a felling I had not felt for many years. "Listen, it's all in good sport that we have it out and try to out due each other, but I grow weary of these childish games." He said

I stared at him in disbelief. Malfoy was actually asking me to give up, and with our egos being as big as they were, it was quite a hard task. "I propose we strike a deal. After this morning's event, it is clear that you and I both feel a large hatred towards Jameson. I say you and I try to put aside our petty differences and become allies more or less. Simply meaning that we try to act civil to each other and use all of our loathing towards Jameson. Deal?" He asked me as he extended his hand to me.

I eyed it wearily and took it in my own hand. He smirked as we shook upon the deal. "Good, now one last thing, that would be quidditch." He said. "What about it?" I asked him, still holding his hand. "Tryouts are coming up very soon, and I was wondering if you were trying out for a position on the team?" He said as he slowly covered our hands with his large one.

I smiled almost wearily at him and nodded my head vigorously. He sighed and patted my hand before standing and pacing before me. "Well?" I called out to him in an irritated voice once again confused about the intention of this odd conversation. "Well, you shouldn't. You see you just aren't cut for the team. You would only slow us down. So I am giving you the opportunity to step down without humiliating yourself." He said as he began to button up his shirt.

I fumed. How dare he speak to me in such a way. I rose from my seat and for the first time, after three months at this school, I decided to not hold back my feelings. I walked over to Malfoy, a small smile on my face and ran my hands up his chest and hung them over his shoulders. He stared at me in disbelief at first, and then realized what was going on, or so he thought. "Well Sterling, I just knew you would warm up to me soon." He said putting his hands on my waist. At that moment, I raised my hand and slapped him with all of my might.

He stood there stunned. "Draco Malfoy, don't you dare ever tell me that I am not good enough, I get enough of that at home. So you had better bloody well mind your own business or I will not be so kind next time." I spoke with a cracking voice trying to contain my composure.

He stared at me confused rubbing his face with his hand. "At home?" He spoke. "Yeah, well that's what you get when you are the freak of the family." I replied bitterly. "So, why are you the freak?" He asked gently prodding me for information. He placed his hand on my shoulder as a comforting gesture and urged me to continue speaking. I caved.

"Being the only half vampire in the whole family sucks like hell." I said diverting my eyes from him. "That explains a lot." He said to to himself waiting for me to continue. "My mother was a beautiful human witch, and my father, one of the most powerful vampires still roaming the earth, fell in love with her at a young age. They married, and my mother was soon bearing a child, me. At childbirth, she died. My father was in a state of sadness from her death and found me a vial reminder of the weakness of all women, he wanted a boy, my father is one of those old fashioned kind of guys. It happens after 600 years." I laughed to myself.

Then, I felt the tears come on. "I have six other brothers. Leon, Gabriel, James, Alex, William, and John. All are older than me born by two different vampiress. Because my brothers are full vampires, they grow at a much faster rate and stop aging by the time they are in their early thirties. Though I was born years before the oldest Leon, he is still older than me by a good six years. My father hates me, and tells me so often. The only thing I can do in his eyes is fail." The tears rolled at that point and I latched onto Malfoy.

He stiffened under my sudden hug, but then returned it with a soft squeeze of reassurance. I stood there crying in his arms for what seemed like hours. He rubbed my back as I began to calm down. He drew an embroidered handkerchief from his breast pocket and carefully dabbed my eyes until they were dry. I finally stopped crying and together we walked to breakfast. From that day forth, Draco Malfoy and Elania Sterling were known as friends.

--------------------------------------------------------

[a u t h o r 's n o t e

Chapter 13 is in the process of being writte.

So do you like it, how is the relationship growing?


End file.
